


Clay Figurines of Hope

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Nativity Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 21: Hopes and FearsRiza has always loved to set up the Nativity set.





	Clay Figurines of Hope

“I want to set them up!” Riza cried, trying to pull the little clay figures from the box. Her mother smiled, and slowly lifted the lid to the box. 

“Remember to be gentle with them, Riza. They’re very delicate.”

“I know, mama. I’ll be real gentle.” She cradled each figurine gently, slowly setting them on the little side table in the living room. First went the animals, the little donkey and sheep set gently to the side. Then came the figures of Mary and Joseph. Riza placed them next to each other, in the center of the table. Then she put the little manger up, the baby Jesus placed just so.

Next came the shepherds and their small flock of sheep. She set them off to the side, watching adoringly. On the other side of the table she placed the three kings and their camels. Everything was absolutely gorgeous.

“What do you think, mama?” Riza asked, looking over to her mother’s face. She was smiling.

“It looks wonderful, Riza. Absolutely perfect. I’m proud of you.”

Riza beamed back. It was absolutely what her mother wanted.

***

The little clay figurines were chipped, their paint faded. Riza cradled each one. Her heart was racing. If her father saw them, if he saw her with them, he’d take them and throw them away. She didn’t want to lose this connection to her mother and her past.

She looked at her little nightstand, the top now bare except for the lamp. She set them all up just the way she had done so long ago. She wanted to make it look like she remembered, like she’d seen in the picture books, and at the front of the church so many years ago.

Someday, Riza would make sure that she never had to worry about hiding her Christmas decorations. She would bring the hope and joy of Christmas to her family.

***

“Hey, Riza, what are these?” Roy was holding a cardboard box, the lid casually missing. Riza looked at the familiar shape, a smile coming to her lips.

“My mother’s nativity set. It’s… She made the figures when she was around my age, I think. We used to set it up every year in the living room, and then… I would set it up in my room, on the nightstand.”

“We should set it up.”

Riza blinked. “Well, I mean, you can if you want. It’s… It’s a little silly, isn’t it?”

“Why would it be silly? It’s something you care about, isn’t it?”

“But they’re… chipped and faded and they’ll look funny. Besides, we already have a set. We don’t need this one.”

Roy came to sit with her on the couch. “We can fix chips and repaint if we have to. Beside, you can never have too many nativity sets.”

She leaned into his touch, letting him hold her gently. “I… I suppose so. Maybe we can…”

Roy grinned. “Alright! After dinner then!” He pressed his lips to her cheek, leaving the cardboard box in her hands, before skipping off. Riza smiled as she looked at the familiar clay figures. No matter how tough things got, they brought her hope. It was a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
